Heartache and Healing
by HaruHaruGD
Summary: Riku is heartbroken and can't move on. What happens when the school flirt approaches him with care? Axel isn't a bad guy like everyone thinks, but will Riku trust him after what he's been through? AU high school fic. It will eventually get lemony. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic; it's AU Kingdom Hearts story. I hope it's good and that you enjoy it! There will be more than one chapter, mostly because I hate reading one super long chapter haha. Leave a review if you like it! Even if you don't, leave one and tell me why you don't like it. :]**

**AxelXRiku, slight mention of RikuXSora.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Kingdom Hearts except this story. **

* * *

"How could this have happened?" Riku sighed, pulling his knees to his chest.

He sat on the sofa in his apartment with the remnants of tears on his pale face. His shoulder length silver hair was tied back in a sloppy ponytail, and he wore his silk pajama bottoms. He stared off at the wall above a picture of himself and his friends; he glanced down at the picture and more tears came to his eyes, threatening to fall. It was a picture of Roxas, Namine, Kairi, Sora and himself; it was taken on the top of Mt. Fuji over winter break, so there was snow all around them. Of course Roxas and Namine were holding hands; they had been dating since middle school. Riku and Sora were also holding hands; the picture was taken on their one year anniversary. Sora had a big grin on his face, like always, with on arm around Riku's waist and his other hand laced with Riku's fingers. Riku stood up and took the picture off the wall; tears were falling down his cheeks as he looked at himself and Sora. Riku glared, tears still pouring from his eyes, and threw the picture at the wall; the glass shattered instantly, and Riku just stood there. He sighed and bent down to clean up the mess, cutting his hand on a piece of the broken glass.

"Ah! Shit, I'm going to bleed everywhere."

He stood up and was about to walk to the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. Riku held onto his hand as he walked to the door, trying to stop the bleeding. He opened the door and looked up to see a slightly taller blonde frowning at him.

"What the hell did you do, Riku?" Cloud asked as he walked through the door.

"I cut my finger, obviously," Riku rolled his eyes, closing the door behind his older brother.

Cloud walked through the living room, noting the glass shards covering the floor. He sighed and went into the kitchen to grab a rag. Riku followed him and watched as Cloud rummaged around for bandages.

"You're been crying haven't you?" Cloud asked as he opened the first aid kit.

"No…." whispered Riku as he sat at the table, clenching his hand.

Cloud kneeled and lifted Riku's hand, "You can't lie very well, little bro."

Riku laughed sadly, "Not to you, Cloud."

"You never have been able to lie to me," Cloud smiled up at him as he wrapped Riku's bleeding hand.

Riku didn't respond; he only watched as Cloud finished wrapping his hand, a little blood seeping through the bandages. Cloud stood up and put the first aid kit away. He filled up a cup of water and handed it to Riku, who drank the entire glass. Riku stood up and set the glass in the sink, then turned back to Cloud with a smile.

"We're all worried about you, Riku," Cloud frowned, "even Sora and Kairi."

Riku flinched, looking down slightly, and whispered, "They're not worried, Cloud, it's pity. Sora dumped me for her…."

Cloud sighed and hugged Riku tightly, "I know it hurts, but you have to move on. Things will get better from here, I promise. You have school tomorrow, so you should go rest. I'll crash on the couch."

Riku sighed and pulled away from is brother, "Night, Cloud."

Cloud smiled at him again as he laid down on the couch. Riku walked down the hallway to his room and flopped down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling with tears sliding down his cheeks. Riku curled up in the sheets and cried himself to sleep.

* * *

**Kind of boring, huh? It will get better, I promise! Axel hasn't even been introduced yet, so you know that will be interesting. :]**

**Hey, see that button down there? Leave me a review and you will get virtual brownies! Haha, just kidding, but it would make me smile. :]**

**- GD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooray for chapter two! I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Trust me, Kairi would have died. **

* * *

Riku woke in a cold sweat the next morning, sitting straight up in his bed. He put a hand to his forehead, breathing shallowly. He closed his eyes and sighed, looking at the blood soaked bandages on his hand and then to his alarm clock; it read 4:39AM. Yawning, he stood up and walked to the bathroom. He stripped off his pajamas, revealing scars along his back and arms, and turned the water on in the shower. Riku undid the bandages on his hand and threw them away as he stood in the hot cascading waters. He closed his eyes and let the warmth poor over his body, not noticing that his hand had once again started to bleed. Riku sighed and turned off the water, looking at his hand. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his waist, and frowned at the blood stains. He reached under the bathroom sink and grabbed some bandages. Riku leaned against the wall, wrapping his hand to stop the bleeding.

"Damn, another scar," he whispered.

Riku stood up and walked into his bedroom, opening one of his dresser drawers. He pulled out black skinny jeans, boxers and a fitting red shirt; Riku dried himself off and put the clothes on. Running his hand through half dried silver locks, Riku looked back over at his alarm clock: 5:15AM.

He sighed and went out to the kitchen, turning the light on. He opened the fridge and found a note taped to the milk:

_Riku,_

_I went out with Leon; I'll be back when you get home from school. Don't be late again! I made you breakfast, so you better eat this morning. It's in the microwave._

_Cloud_

Riku sighed, putting the milk back into the fridge, and walked to the microwave pulling the food out. He sat down at the table and looked at the food; Cloud had made him an egg with two slices of bacon and a piece of toast. Riku looked at the clock above the sink: 6:03AM. He had been poking at his food for over fifteen minutes; he had only eaten the toast before he stood up and threw the rest of the food away. Grabbing his backpack and jacket, Riku left the apartment and walked down the street.

Thirty minutes later, Riku was at school, early. He had walked the two miles to his high school without paying much attention. He walked in through the main doors and into his classroom, taking his seat. He still had some time before school started, so he laid his head down on his desk, softly closing his eyes. Within ten minutes, he could hear other students in the room, but he continued to lay with his eyes closed until he heard a familiar voice.

"That movie was so cool!" Sora said, "It was so epic and amazing!"

Riku sat up and slowly looked over to where Sora was talking to Roxas. He felt his chest tighten painfully, but he couldn't help but stare. Riku caught Roxas's eyes, and Roxas gave him a sad smile; Riku smiled back as much as he could then looked at Sora before laying his head back down. Riku had tears in his eyes, so he lay with his hair covering his face. Soon enough, the bell rang, signaling the start of class. Riku wiped his eyes and sat up. The teacher greeted the class and began teaching. They were learning about Old English literature. About two hours later, the bell rang, and Riku stood up to leave. Roxas came over to him, smiling, and helped Riku pack his things up.

"How are you doing, Riku?" he asked.

Riku smiled at him, "I've been okay. It's hard seeing him with Kairi, but I'm getting better."

"I'm glad," Roxas said, "because you're still my friend, and I want you to be okay. Have a good day, Riku!"

Riku nodded and Roxas ran out of the classroom to catch up with Sora. Riku walked down the hallway to his next class: advanced drama. He took a seat in one of the open chairs and waited for Mr. Lao to start class. As Riku was sitting quietly, he felt someone staring at him. He looked a little to his right and found that someone had taken the seat next to his. He looked at the floor, noticing bright neon colored Converse. The only person he had seen with those shoes was Axel, the notorious school flirt; Axel didn't date anyone for more than two weeks, but people still drooled over him. Riku sighed and looked the red head in the eyes.

Axel grinned, "Hey."

"Why are you staring at me?" Riku asked.

Axel's grin became wider, "Staring? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah, sure," Riku faced forward again.

Axel touched his shoulder softly, "My name's Axel."

"I know who you are," Riku looked back at him, "but I doubt you'd care to remember my name."

"I wouldn't be talking to you if I didn't want to know your name."

"You already know it, I'm sure, otherwise you wouldn't be sitting here. I know how you do things, and I won't fall for your little charms."

Axel looked at him wide eyed as Riku stood up and moved to the front row. Just then, Mr. Lao jumped up and greeted the class.

"Today we will be working in groups!" he shouted, "I'm going to put you in groups of five, and you will some up with your own ideas for a short play based on the criteria I hand you. Now let's see, you five over there! You're group one."

Mr. Lao continued to walk around and number off groups until only a few people were left; Riku hadn't been put into a group yet.

"Riku! You, Zexion, Demyx, Roxas and Axel are in the last group. Now go over there!"

Riku cringed, standing up and moving to where Mr. Lao had pointed. He looked at Axel as he walked over with the other four; Riku planned on clinging to Roxas during this project.

"Alright, class, each group will have a different topic to portray in this little drama."

Mr. Lao handed slips of paper to each group, explaining the elements needing to be in their mini-dramas. Riku's group was given love and jealousy.

"You will have three weeks to prepare your skit and will perform in front of the entire school! So, get going!" Mr. Lao cheered.

Riku looked around his group; he knew he could get along well with all of them but was cautious of Axel. Axel smiled and started spouting out ideas.

"I think we should do something set in a high school. We should have a band and the girl falls in love with the vocalist. What do you guys think?" he said.

"I like it," said Roxas, "but who would be the girl?"

Everyone looked around at each other, deciding who would make the best girl. Everyone's gaze slowly landed on Riku, who was just staring helplessly at his friends.

"Why me? Why do I even have to be a girl? I can just be a guy!" he shouted.

Axel grinned, "Gay love? Do you think that would be okay to perform in front of the school?"

Riku blushed slightly and looked down, mumbling, "Why? I think it would be fine. We go to a school with a lot of gay couples," he looked up at Axel, "You should know that well."

"Alright," Axel said, "Riku will fall in love with me, since I will be playing the vocalist."

Everyone looked at Axel, who was grinning, and to Riku. Riku bit his lip and just stared at Axel. Roxas smiled slightly think about how Riku would play his part.

"Demyx, you are the guitarist, Zexion will be the drummer and Roxas will be the bassist, "Axel said, "Got it memorized?"

Everyone nodded and they went to work putting their script together. Riku looked around at the other groups; his was the only one that seemed to be at the writing stage. He sighed and half-listened to what Axel was saying.

* * *

**I finally finished it! I cut it shorter than I wanted it to be, but I thought that this would be a good stopping point. Leave me a review, please!**

**- GD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long for me to put this one up! I'm really behind in all my classes at school. Forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

Riku jumped when he felt someone grab his shoulder. He blinked and looked up into emerald eyes. Axel smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Oi! He is awake!" he shouted to the rest of the group.

Roxas laughed at the look on Riku's face when Axel messed with his hair. Axel pulled Riku up, leading him across the room and through the door to the stage; Axel had a loose hold on Riku's right hand. Riku followed him onto the stage and shook Axel's hand off as soon as they were though the door. Axel grinned as Riku glared at him and winked before the other three group members came back with the printed script. Demyx passed the scripts out to everyone, handing Riku his last. Riku smiled at the slightly shorter blonde and took his script. Riku read through the script quickly, tilting his head at a few scenes. He sighed at looked at Axel with a slight glare.

"Riku," Roxas said, "are you ready to start rehearsing?"

RIku looked over at him and smiled, nodding. Roxas smiled at him and stood next to Zexion and Demyx, waiting for Axel to tell them what to do.

"Alright," started Axel, "let's go from the beginning; we'll just do a read. Let's skip over all the actions and just read."

Riku read his first line, "Dem, why did you bring me back to the school?"

Demyx smiled, "A friend of mine from the band wanted to meet you, duh!"

"Right," Riku sighed.

"Oi, Dem!" said Axel.

"What, Axel?" Demyx asked.

"Is this your friend?" he pointed to Riku.

"Yeah, and his name is Riku."

Axel smiled, "I'm Axel. I'm the lead singer for the band."

Riku looked over at him and mumbled, "Nice to meet you."

Axel was about to say his next line when the bell rang; Axel sighed and ran a hand through his fiery red hair. Riku stood up and put his script in his backpack, waiting for Roxas.

"We'll rehearse more tomorrow, okay?" said Axel.

Everyone nodded and began filing out into the hallways. Riku was about to leave when he felt a hand on his wrist; he inwardly flinched, fearing Axel would feel the scars. If he did, Axel didn't say anything about them.

"Hey, Riku," he started, "walk with me to math?"

Riku bit his lip slightly before nodding and looking back at Axel with a smile.

* * *

Riku and Axel were sitting in there math class; Axel had taken the seat next to the silver haired teen since they didn't have assigned seats. From what Riku could see, Axel wasn't taking notes but had been scribbling on a sheet of paper for a few seconds. Axel pushed the paper in front of Riku; it was a note.

_Do you hate me?_

Riku wrote back: _No._

_You seem like you do. I mean, I had never really spoken to you before today. _

_You've been watching me though._

_You noticed? Well, to be honest, I don't know why. I wanted to do a play with you though because you're so talented, so I guess that's why. _

_Um, thanks? I don't know what to say to that. _

_Let me ask you a question. _

_Go for it. _

_Can I walk you home?_

_Yes. _

Riku passed the note back to Axel with a slight blush on his face. Axel smiled and was about to write something back when the teacher suddenly called on him.

"Axel, are you paying attention?"

He looked up at him and grinned, "Of course I am, Mr. Nedob."

"Well," the teacher crossed his arms, "tell me what the solution to this integral is then."

Axel looked up at the board; it read the integral of the e to the power of 3x plus the natural log of x.

"The answer is 3e to the power of 3x plus 1 over x."

Mr. Nodeb uncrossed his arms, "Very good, Axel."

The teacher turned back to the board and continued on with the lesson. Axel grinned over at Riku, who was looking at him wide eyed. The bell soon rang and both boys stood up.

"How did you know that answer? You weren't even paying attention," Riku looked up at Axel as he grabbed his books.

Axel shrugged as they left the classroom, "Math isn't that hard. This stuff is just really easy for me."

"I wish I had your brain. I hate math," commented Riku with a slight glare.

"Why did you take AP Calculus then, stupid?"

"Ha, hell if I know. It's the math level that I'm at, so I had nothing else to take. Geez, you jerk."

Axel grinned and closed his locker, looking back at Riku. He wrapped his arm around Riku's shoulder as they started walking out of the school; Riku shrugged his arm off and walked a little bit behind the red head. Axel slowed his pace down to walk next to Riku, who only slowed down as well.

"What the hell, Riku?" Axel completely stopped walking.

Riku looked up at him, "Hm?"

"I asked you if I could walk you home, that means I want you to walk next to me so we can have a conversation."

Riku looked at him while biting his lip and nodded slightly. Axel smiled and started walking again with Riku by his side. They walked down the block and towards Riku's apartment. Axel slung his arm around Riku's shoulder again; Riku only bit his lip and stuffed his hands further into his pockets. Axel smiled as he and Riku walked up the stairs to the silver haired boy's apartment. Riku unlocked the door and stepped inside, Axel following him.

"You know, I could always help you with calculus," Axel said as he slipped his shoes off.

Riku looked back at him while taking his own shoes off, "That would be great, thanks."

Riku and Axel walked though the small hallway and into the living room; both of them froze instantly at what they saw. Cloud was curled up on the couch in Leon's lap with his head leaning against the dark haired man's neck. Riku went pale and moved to push Axel out of the room when Leon spoke.

"Who's this, Riku?"

Riku slumped slightly, "He's a friend from school, Leon. He's going to help me with my calculus homework because, unlike me, he totally understands it."

"If Cloud was awake, you know he would flip out," Leon responded.

"Why? Because I brought a friend home or because it's Axel?" Riku spit out with a glare.

Axel looked between the two with slightly widened eyes as Leon glared at Riku. Riku returned his glare when Cloud stirred slightly. Both he and Leon held their breath, hoping the blonde wouldn't wake up and freak out. Cloud shifted in Leon's lap but didn't wake up; Leon and Riku exhaled, relieved. Axel ran a hand through his hair and sighed. Riku grabbed his arm, nodded to Leon and pulled Axel down the hallway.

Riku opened the door to his bedroom and plopped down on his bed with an exasperated sigh; he leaned back against his pillows. Axel smiled at him and sat next to him.

"What was the about?" the red head asked.

Riku sighed, sitting up, "Cloud worries too much about me. He thinks every person I bring home is going to hurt me."

"Why would he think that?"

Riku looked away from him and mumbled, "Because of things that have happened in the past."

"What happened, Riku?"

Riku looked at Axel in shock, thinking the red head hadn't heard him. He stuttered, looking down, and eventually stopped trying to speak. Axel put his arm around Riku's shoulders and pulled him closer. Riku looked up at him then pushed away slightly, frowning.

"You can tell me, you know," Axel whispered.

"What? How do I know that? Knowing you, Axel, you'd run and tell everyone at school," Riku laughed sadly and whispered, "making me even more of an outcast."

Axel grabbed Riku's shoulders and hugged him, "I promise I wouldn't. You can tell me, Riku."

"I…" memories flashed through Riku's mind and tears threatened to fall, "I can't trust you…."

"Yes you can!" Axel held him tighter.

Riku looked up at him, "You wouldn't believe me. You'd call me crazy and pathetic."

Axel put his hand on Riku's cheek, smiling, "Just tell me, I promise nothing will change."

Riku held onto Axel's shirt and was about to say something when someone suddenly yanked Axel away; Riku felt cold as soon as their contact was broken. He looked up to see Leon standing at his door while Cloud was dragging Axel by the collar of his shirt.

"Cloud!" Riku jumped up and ran after his brother.

Cloud looked back at him with a glare and continued to drag the red head. Leon followed Riku with a frown on his face.

"I'm sorry, Riku," he whispered, "I tried to keep him distracted."

Riku grabbed Cloud's shoulder, frowning, "Cloud, please. He didn't do anything...."

Cloud opened the front door and shoved Axel out. The red head looked at Riku, who looked like he was about to cry, and smiled before Cloud slammed the door in his face. Riku fell to his knees as the tears began flowing down his cheeks. Leon frowned and lifted Riku up carefully. Cloud watched as Leon shuffled his little brother back to his bedroom with a frown. He sighed and went to sit on the couch.

* * *

Riku lay down on his bed, curling up in his blankets, and looked at Leon. Leon brushed the silver hair out of the boy's face and wiped the still falling tears.

"He overreacts sometimes. You can't be mad at him for caring, Riku."

Riku nodded, burying his face in his blanket. Leon said goodnight to Riku and left the boy's room, turning the lights off so he could sleep.

* * *

Axel walked down the street with his hands in his pockets. He didn't know why, but he felt like he wanted to protect Riku. He shook his head; he wasn't supposed to be thinking like this; after all, Axel had a reputation to uphold. He sighed as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. The red head had a seriously bad feeling as he crawled into bed.

* * *

Riku sat up from his bed and walked to his desk; he rummaged though the top drawer until he found the razor blade he was looking for. Riku sat on his floor and dragged the blade across the pale skin on his arm, drawing blood. He smiled sadly as he made another cut below the first; this cut was deeper and made him whimper as the blood gushed out of his skin. Riku felt relaxed; he knew he shouldn't and that this was unhealthy, but he couldn't help it. He made one more cut next to the last one before he stood up and went to the bathroom. He pulled the bandages from under his sink and wrapped his arm carefully. He knew there would be a lot of blood, but he didn't care; all that mattered was that he felt a little calmer. After Riku had wrapped his arm and hid the razor, he laid back down in his bed; he fell into a nightmare filled sleep.

* * *

**I think this chapter could have been a lot better, but I think it's still okay. I wanted to continue a little further, but this was the best place to stop without making it incredibly long. **

**There's going to be more drama in the next chapter. How will Axel react to being kicked out? How will Riku feel when he sees Axel at school the next day? Will Riku even go to school? This and more will be revealed in the next installment of Heartache and Healing!**

**Special thanks go out to noxarai for the amazing review! Thanks for the criticism. :] Your review made me smile big time!**

**Also, yes, I do know Calculus. I'm taking AP Calculus right now at my high school. It's hard, but I love it. Yes, I am also a huge nerd. I learned how to find the volume of a banana yesterday. It is the most fascinating thing I have ever been taught. lol.**

**- GD**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for not updating in such a long while! I have been terribly busy with school as of late. Forgive me?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

Axel sat in his first block class with an annoyed look on his face. The seat behind him was left empty, meaning Riku wasn't at school today. Axel was annoyed because this hindered their rehearsal but also because Riku could be hurt. Riku looked heartbroken yesterday when Axel was talking to him and even more so when Cloud had tossed the red head out the door. Axel sighed and laid his head down on his desk; geology wasn't so interesting without Riku there. The bell rang and Axel lazily walked to the drama room; he wasn't expecting to find a silver head of hair lying on the couch behind the teacher's desk. Axel was about to go over to Riku when a hand grabbed his arm; he turned to see Roxas looking up at him.

"What did you do to Riku?" questioned the blonde, who was glaring.

Axel sighed, "I didn't do anything. I walked home with Riku and was going to help him with our math homework when his brother came in. He threw me out last night."

Roxas sighed, letting go of Axel's arm, "So that's why Riku's so upset."

"What do you mean?" Axel looked over at the sleeping Riku.

"He's been here all morning, sleeping almost the entire time. He has bandages on his arms…."

Axel's eyes got wide, "What happened to him?"

Roxas shrugged, "Go ask him. He seems to trust you, Axel, so don't hurt him. I swear I will kill you if you ever make him cry. I know how you do things, so you better be careful."

Axel nodded and walked passed Roxas to sit next to Riku. He touched the silver haired boy's shoulder softly, shaking him slightly. Riku stirred and looked up into intense green eyes with a sleepy yawn. Axel smiled at him, and Riku smiled back.

"Hey," Axel whispered, "are you okay?"

Riku nodded, sitting up, "I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well last night."

"Why not?"

"Nightmares," Riku looked down slightly.

Axel smiled and hugged him, whispering, "Well, I'm here, so you don't have to worry anymore. I'll protect you."

"What?" Riku looked at him blushing.

"I promise, Riku, I won't let anything hurt you," Axel kissed Riku's forehead and stood up as Demyx and Zexion walked over.

Riku sat on the couch in a daze as Axel talked with his friends. They were smiling and laughing; Riku looked up at them and caught Axel's eyes. Axel smiled at him, making Riku melt. He looked away and shook his head; he shouldn't be thinking about Axel like this.

"Oi!," Roxas called, "Let's get rehearsing!"

Riku stood up and followed his friend, everyone else following as well. Riku sat on the edge of the stage, pulling the sleeves of his jacket down more; he was worried that the bandages were showing. He jumped as he felt a hand settle on his shoulder. Riku looked up to see Axel smiling at him and closed his eyes. Axel sat down next to him, sliding his arm around Riku's shoulders, and leaned his head on the silver haired boys shoulder.

"I need to talk to you," whispered the red head.

Riku shivered, biting his lip, "Why?"

Axel stood up, "No questions, just come with me."

Riku didn't say anything as he stood up and followed Axel into the hallway. Axel leaned back against the wall opposite the auditorium doors. Riku stood a few steps away from Axel, tugging on his jacket sleeves once again. Axel grabbed Riku's hand, pulling the shorter teen towards him, and pushed up the silver haired boy's sleeve. Riku flinched, looking away from the red head; Axel ran a finger over the bandages and frowned at Riku.

"What happened?"

Riku pulled his arm away, "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Riku."

"I fell and hurt my arm," Riku smiled, "not a big deal."

Axel smiled slightly and hugged the other boy; Riku's eyes went wide, but he relaxed into the embrace and smiled. Demyx suddenly burst through the doors and stopped at what he saw; he made and "eep" sound and ran back through them. Axel looked down at Riku, who was bright red, and grinned.

"We should probably go in and rehearse," Axel said.

Riku nodded slightly, and they both went back into the auditorium. Riku stopped as he walked up the stairs to the stage when he caught sight of sandy brown hair and a silly grin. He bit his lip as he looked at Sora to keep the tears from falling. Axel walked passed him towards Sora. The red head stood with his arms crossed, slightly glaring at the boy.

Roxas stepping in between the two, "Sora's been shoved into our group by Mr. Lao because he wasn't in class yesterday."

Riku stared at the stage with wide eyes; he was completely frozen but didn't understand why. Roxas noticed the look on Riku's face and stepped in front of him. The blonde smiled up at him and took his arm softly, leading him of to Axel.

"Did you add a part for him in our play?" Axel spoke with bitterness.

Roxas nodded as he walked over with Riku, "He's going to be the competition for your character."

Axel grinned slightly, "Are his lines already in the script?"

Roxas nodded again, "Should we rehearse then?"

Axel nodded, taking Riku's hand from Roxas, and whispered, "We'll be acting, not just reading."

* * *

Riku nodded as Zexion handed everyone their new scripts. Riku flipped through his and smiled slightly.

Axel stood with his arms loosely around Riku's thin waist; the silver haired teen had his head against Axel's chest. Axel tilted Riku's chin up, leaning in closer to the other boy. They stood only a few centimeters apart, their lips nearly touching.

"You smell like vanilla," Axel whispered, though loudly.

Riku bit his lip, "Do I really? I hope you like vanilla then…."

Axel leaned in towards Riku's ear, "I love vanilla…."

Axel grinned and leaned in to kiss Riku's pale lips when he was suddenly jerked back. Riku stepped back to keep himself from falling and frowned when he saw Sora. Axel ran his hand through fiery locks with an annoyed expression on his face. Sora's face held nothing but anger, and he was clenching his fists tightly.

"What do you want, Sora?" asked Axel, "Can't you see I was in the middle of something, eh?"

Sora rolled his eyes, "I can see just fine, Axel. I just want to know what you're doing with Riku. He shouldn't be around scum like you!"

Axel chuckled, "Scum like me? He obviously likes me a lot more than he likes you."

Sora clenched his hands, taking one step forward, and glared at Axel. Riku stepped in front of Axel, looking at Sora. He stepped back against the red head and laced his fingers with Axel's. Axel grinned at Sora, who merely bit his lip angrily.

"Riku, what are you doing?" the blonde asked.

Riku looked up at him, "I'm protecting Axel from your hatred. I…I love him, Sora…."

"CUT!!!" yelled Roxas from the side of the stage.

Sora looked over at him and rolled his eyes while Axel and Riku didn't even move. Riku slowly moved away from the red head, letting his fingers slip free, and Axel unconsciously shivered at the loss of heat. He followed Riku to stand in front of Roxas, who had a huge grin spread on over his face.

"That was great! I mean, wow, the tension was so real! It's like you two really hate each other. And Riku! It's like you really have those feelings inside of you!" the blonde continued to babble on until Zexion interrupted him.

"Despite his rambling, Roxas is right. Axel and Riku act really well together," he said.

Demyx nodded his agreement with a big grin plastered to his face. Axel frowned at him, and his grin slowly lessened into a smile.

"Well," Axel said, "Mr. Lao has let us skip classes today, and it's getting late. Let's all go home. It was a good rehearsal!"

Everyone said their goodbyes and walked out of the auditorium.

* * *

Riku stood at his locker gathering his books before leaving the school. He sighed and slumped against his locker door, closing his eyes.

"Sleepy are we?"

Riku jumped and turned to see Axel. A small smile graced his lips at the sight of the red head. Axel smiled at him, leaning against a nearby locker.

"Can I walk you home?"

Riku's eyes widened slightly as he bit his lip and looked down, "Cloud's probably home…."

"It's almost five, let me take you to get coffee and a bite to eat," Axel took Riku's backpack from him, "Besides, I can always sneak into your room."

Riku stood frozen for a minute before he noticed that Axel had started walking towards the doors. He closed his locker and quickly ran after the red head, who was holding the door for him with a grin on his face. Riku smiled as he walked through the door and reached for his backpack.

Axel pulled it away with a smile, "I'll carry this."

Riku looked at him, "I'm not broken, Axel, I'm sure I can carry my backpack."

Axel grabbed Riku's arm, tugging softly, "This makes me think not, Riku."

Riku looked up at him while biting his lip and whimpered softly. Axel released his hold and kept walking. Riku merely looked down and followed suit. They remained quiet until they went up the stairs and stopped in front of Riku's door. The red head turned and smiled at the silver haired teen. Riku unlocked the door and went in quietly, taking his shoes off before stepping further into the house. Axel followed him into his bedroom quietly; Cloud, luckily, was not home. Riku closed his door behind the red head and sat on the edge of his bed, looking at Axel.

Axel smiled, "Do you need help with your math, or do you want to get coffee with me?"

"I don't like coffee…." Riku whispered.

"Hot chocolate and some pastries then!" Axel lifted the other teen and pulled him out through the house.

"Axel!" Riku yelped as his foot caught on the carpet and he fell forward.

Axel caught him and smiled, "Sorry but we need to hurry before your brother comes home, right?"

Riku nodded as he slipped on his Converse and followed Axel out of the apartment. They walked down the street; Axel had his hands in his pockets, and Riku held his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"When you walk like that," spoke Axel, "it's like you're blocking the world from you."

Riku looked over at him, lowering his arms, and looked down. Axel smiled at him and wrapped his arms around the silver haired boy's shoulders. Riku tensed then slowly relaxed in the hold. They walked into the coffee shop, and Axel ran over to the counter, excited to order. Riku tilted his head as he followed him, standing next to the red head. Axel finished their order and led Riku to a booth by one of the windows.

"Why did you bring me here?" asked Riku.

Axel looked at him and shrugged, "It's the best café in town."

Riku shook his head, "No, why did you bring _me_ here?"

"I like you," the red head smiled and Riku blushed.

Riku looked down, staring at his hands. Axel liked him? The red head had no idea the impact his words had on Riku. The silver haired boy stood up whispering something about going to the bathroom. Axel tilted his head as he watched Riku walk to the restrooms. He sighed and put his head to the table. He jumped slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Roxas and Demyx looking down at him.

He grinned, "Hey!"

Roxas frowned, crossing his arms, "Are you here with Riku?"

"Of course he is, Roxas!" said Demyx with a huge smile.

"Axel, I need to talk to you," Roxas said as he sat across from the red head.

"Uh, go ahead, Roxas."

"If you hurt him, I will kill you."

Axel tilted his head, "What?"

"I can tell you like Riku, a lot more than you've liked anyone else actually. You've spent more time trying to get him to pay attention to you than you ever have with anyone else before. I know he likes you; he's always watching you and trying to get you to look in his direction. If you don't realize your feelings and his and do something about it, you're going to hurt him. If he gets hurt again, I will kill you, Axel."

Axel looked at Roxas wide eyed, "I don't know what you're talking about, Roxas."

Roxas rolled his eyes, "If you don't realize it soon, you'll lose him."

Demyx frowned as Roxas stood up and walked to the door. Demyx smiled at Axel and followed Roxas outside. Axel sighed, leaning back in the booth. He looked up and smiled when he saw Riku opposite him again.

"Are you okay, Axel?" the silver haired teen asked.

Axel nodded, "Yeah, Roxas just keeps pestering me about something."

"Roxas? Was he here?"

"Yeah, he and Demyx just left. Roxas keeps giving me warnings."

"Warnings against what?" Riku tilted his head.

Axel was about to answer him when their cups were set down. Riku smiled as he smelled the hot chocolate; Axel carefully sipped his chai tea latte while watching Riku. The silver haired boy carefully ate his chocolate filled croissant; he stopped and looked at Axel, who had been staring at him. Axel smiled and reached over to touch Riku's face.

"You have chocolate on your lips…." The red head wiped the chocolate off and licked his finger.

Riku looked at him wide eyed and blushing; Axel grinned. Riku looked down and finished his snack. He and Axel finished their drinks, and Axel paid the cashier, leaving a small tip for their waitress. As they walked down the street, Axel was lost in his thoughts while watching Riku walk. They got back to the apartment, took their shoes off and went to Riku's room. Axel laid back on the queen sized bed with his hands behind his head. Riku smiled slightly and sat on the edge of his bed. He ran a hand through his lightly colored hair and took a deep breath. He didn't understand why Axel made him smile with the smallest movements, nor did he understand why he was so easily embarrassed with the red head. He sighed, not noticing that Axel had sat up and moved closer to him. Axel wrapped his arms around Riku's thin waist and pulled the other teen closer to him. Riku gasped, setting his hands on Axel's.

"Axel?" he asked hesitantly.

Axel held him tighter, whispering, "I think Roxas is right, Riku."

Riku turned slightly so he could see Axel's face, "Right about what?"

"I like you," Axel bit his lip while looking at Riku, "a lot. I like you a lot, Riku."

"You like me? I don't get it," Riku stood up and looked at him confused.

Axel grabbed Riku's arm, sitting on the edge of the bed, and pulled the other teen close to him again. Riku's eyes widened as he looked into Axel's emerald green eyes. Axel smiled, their lips almost touching, and laced his fingers with Riku's. The shorter teen could feels Axel's breath on his lips and closed his eyes as he slowly leaned forward. Axel kissed Riku's lips softly, pulling the other teen into his lap. Riku loosely wrapped his arms around Axel's neck and pulled away from the red head's lips with a blush covering his cheeks. Axel grinned, setting his hands on Riku's hips. Riku looked at Axel and kissed him again, leaning forward onto the red head. Axel licked Riku's bottom lip, parting the other teen's lips. Riku whimpered, threading his hands through fiery red hair as Axel ran his hand under Riku's shirt. The silver haired boy pulled away from Axel's lips, panting slightly. Riku stood again, taking a few steps away from Axel, who also stood.

"Why?" Riku sniffled, looking down.

Axel tilted his head, "Why? Why what, Riku?"

Riku looked up at him with tears in his eyes, "You're just messing with me. You don't like me, there's just no way. You're playing with my feelings!"

"Riku," Axel took the other teen's hand, "I really do like you. I'm not messing with you, I promise."

Riku sniffled again, clinging to Axel's shirt, "Do you mean it?"

Axel smiled, wrapping his arms softly around Riku, "I mean it, Riku. I care about you more than I have for anyone."

"I love you, Axel…." Riku buried his face in Axel's shoulder.

* * *

"You see, Cloud? He won't hurt him," said Roxas.

Cloud sighed and stepped away from Riku's bedroom door, "I suppose. If Riku gets hurt again, I'll kill that red headed punk and then you, Roxas."

Roxas smiled at him, "I promise, Cloud, Axel really cares."

"For your sake, Roxas, I hope you're right," Leon said, wrapping an arm around Cloud.

Roxas laughed and smiled again, "I know I'm right, I swear!"

The three of them walked back out to the front door, and Roxas said his goodbyes to the other two. Cloud sighed, leaning back against Leon's chest. The brunette wrapped his arms around the smaller blonde.

"Let's go back to my place. Your brother would freak if he knew you were here, so let's leave him and his friend alone."

Cloud looked up at him with a slight grin and nodded. Leon took the blonde's hand and led him out of the apartment.

* * *

**Again, I am so very sorry that this took me so long! I hope it was good enough to make up for the wait. I will be updating my other stories shortly now that I have finished with this one. I hope you enjoyed, now please leave me a review! **

**- GD **


	5. Chapter 5

**It's finally chapter five! I am so sorry it took me this long to update! I have some crazy things planned for the next few chapters, the beginnings of which are in this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

Axel wrapped his arms tightly around Riku, pulling the shorter teen to sit in his lap again. Riku looked at him with a slight blush, and Axel brushed the lightly colored hair out of his pale eyes. Axel pressed his lips to Riku's again, softly kissing him. He smirked against Riku's peach colored lips when the shorter teen moaned softly, a result of Axel's hand brushing over his stomach. Riku pulled away from the fiery red head and bit his lip softly, looking at Axel with slight fear in his eyes.

"Riku," Axel touched his cheek softly, "are you okay?"

Riku nodded, leaning into the touch, "I'm fine."

Axel smiled at him, "I love you too, Riku."

"Eh?" The silver haired boy looked up at him in surprise, "You love me?"

Axel nodded, kissing him again, "I know this is moving fast, and I haven't even really asked you out yet, but I think I love you Riku."

Riku wrapped his arms around the taller teen, holding him tightly. Axel smiled, kissing Riku's neck, and laid back on the bed. Riku sat up, straddling Axel's hips.

"Let's get some rest, okay?" Axel said.

Riku nodded, "Yeah, okay. I am pretty exhausted."

Axel pulled the other teen down against his chest, wrapping his arm around Riku's waist. Riku nuzzled the red head's chest softly, cuddling up against him. Axel ran his hand through Riku's hair, tugging on the ends softly, and kissed his forehead. Riku, because of Axel's soothing touches, was soon fast asleep in the red head's strong arms; Axel smiled at the peaceful look on Riku's face and drifted off after him.

* * *

Riku awoke the next morning with a yawn and stretched out in his bed. He slowly sat up, rubbing his sleepy eyes. He looked next to him but was only disappointed to find the space empty. He sighed and lay back again. _I knew it was too good to be true…._ Riku sat up immediately when his door was rapidly swung open. He gasped and buried himself in his blankets, not knowing who had barged into his bedroom.

"So you're finally awake, huh?" asked a familiar voice.

Riku peeked out from under the blanket to see Axel's vibrant green eyes only inches from his pale blue irises. Riku gasped as the sheet was torn from his grasp, and Axel replaced the blanket on top of the thin teen. Axel kissed Riku's peach colored lips softly, slowly pulling away. Riku had closed his eyes at the contact and wrapped his arms tightly around Axel's neck.

"Don't leave me like that ever again," he stated flatly.

Axel kissed along Riku's jaw, "I'm sorry, but I thought you would like some breakfast."

Axel stood up, offering his hand to Riku, who only smiled and accepted it. They walked into the kitchen hand in hand; Riku's eyes widened as he looked at the table. There was a full breakfast laid out for him. He turned to Axel with a huge smile on his face; Axel smiled at him and pulled the chair out for Riku. Axel leaned down and kissed Riku's cheek before taking his own seat across from his silver haired friend. They ate together in silence until Riku's cell phone rang.

He pulled the annoying thing out of his pocket, "Hello?"

Riku's eyes narrowed slightly; Cloud was on the other line.

"Yeah, so what?"

"_Don't let him hurt you, Riku."_

"I won't! God, I'm not four years old. I know how to take care of myself!"

Axel looked across the table with a worried look on his face.

"_You said that with Sora, and look at how that ended. You fell hard for him, and he hurt you. What if Axel hurts you too? I'm just trying to take care of you."_

"You don't have to, Cloud. I promise I can take care of myself. I really like Axel, so please try to like him too, okay? He's a really great guy, I promise."

"_Yeah, alright. I'll trust your judgment, but if he hurt's you, I will kill him. I have to go to work now, so have a good day. Bye little bro, I love you!"_

Riku said his goodbyes and hung up the phone, tossing it carelessly onto the table. He stared at his food, suddenly losing his appetite. Axel reached over and stroked Riku's hand. Riku smiled up at him and laced there fingers together; Axel brought the other teen's hand to his lips, softly kissing his fingers. Riku sighed and closed his eyes.

"Does this mean we're dating? I mean, for real for real?" Riku looked up at Axel while biting his lip.

Axel grinned, "Yeah, it does. You're mine, lovey, got it memorized?"

Riku blushed, sitting back in his chair when Axel stood and knelt in front of him. Axel leaned up and kissed Riku's lips softly, tracing his tongue along the sliver haired boy's bottom lip. RIku whimpered opening his mouth slightly; Axel immediately ran his tongue over every inch of the other's mouth, taking in the taste that was Riku. _Caramel…how interesting. I expected vanilla or fruity…._ Riku pulled away from Axel panting lightly with a dark blush covering his cheeks. Axel grinned and pulled Riku out of the chair carefully.

"We have no school today, so let's go do something!" Axel shouted.

Riku smiled slightly, but stopped suddenly, "Axel, we're still in our clothes from yesterday."

The red head laughed, "You're right. You should change, but I don't have any other clothes."

Riku walked into his bedroom, head tilted, "You're taller than me, so I'm sure my clothes won't fit. Hm, I'm sure I can find something of Cloud's for you."

"Will your brother be okay with me wearing his clothes?" Axel grinned slightly.

RIku paled slightly and looked down, "He can deal with it!"

Axel laughed as he watched Riku stomp out of the room. He looked over at the bathroom door and ran a hand through his hair. _I should shower. _Axel went into Riku's bathroom, stripping of his clothing quickly and jumped into the shower. He let the warm water run over his tense body and sighed. After running his hand through his long red hair, he shut the water off and stepped out of the shower.

"Axel?" he heard from the other room.

He grinned slightly and wrapped a towel loosely around his waist before stepping out of the bathroom. As he closed the door behind himself, Riku's eyes roved over his dripping wet body. The silver haired boy's eyes widened slightly as a deep blush spread across his face; RIku bit his bottom lip softly, looking Axel up and down.

"I needed to take a shower, hope you don't mind," Axel said as he ran a hand through his wet hair.

Riku shook his head and stammered, "I-it's fine. I…I need to shower too."

Riku set the clothes he was holding down on his bed and went to walk past Axel. The red head grabbed his arm, pulling Riku flush against his chest. The silver haired boy gasped, closing his eyes, and placed his hand to Axel's chest. Axel kissed his lips softly, holding Riku close to him. Axel let him go and stepped away from the door; Riku's eyes were slightly glazed over as he stared at the red head. He shook his head and smiled at Axel before stepping into the bathroom. Axel grinned slightly and looked at the clothes Riku chose, using the towel to dry himself off after he heard the water in the bathroom start. Axel pulled on the tight black pants, buttoning them carefully. He slipped on the white button up long sleeve shirt, buttoning it quickly, and put the black vest over it. He lifted the tie up with a slight smile; Riku knew his style pretty well. After tying the black tie, Axel stepped in front of Riku's body length mirror, looking himself up and down. He grinned, running a hand through his drying hair, and turned when he heard Riku open the door. The silver haired boy had stepped out fully clothed, much to Axel's disappointment; he had skinny white jeans on with a tight, red long sleeve shirt. Riku smiled up at Axel, brushing his dry hair.

Axel smiled, "Thanks for the clothes. Now, where do you want to go out to?"

"Um," Riku tilted his head, "let's go dancing!"

"Okay," Axel grinned slightly, "let's get something to eat first and pass the time. We could go to the café since it's only around two."

Riku nodded and followed the red head out through the living room. They both stopped to put there shoes on, and Riku grabbed jackets for both of them. He handed Axel one of Cloud's, a black petticoat-like jacket. Axel smiled, put the jacket on and took the silver haired boy's hand in his. Riku laced their fingers together, stepping closer to Axel. The red head grinned slightly as he and Riku walked down the stairs and onto the sidewalk. They walked for a few minutes before Riku started to slow down; the silver haired teen stopped suddenly, looking forward, and gripped Axel's hand tighter. The red head looked over at him, worry written all over his face.

"Riku? Are you okay?" he asked softly.

Riku didn't answer him, only staring ahead of him. He turned around, biting his bottom lip as tears fell down his cheeks. Axel looked at him wide eyed, pulled him into a nearby alleyway and wrapped his arms around the shorter teen. Riku clenched Axel's jacket in his left hand and looked up at the red head with tears on his eyelashes.

"I'm sorry, Axel. It's just, "he looked back down the street, "every time I see Sora…."

Axel held him tighter, running his hand through Riku's hair, "Don't worry about it. I can't say I know how you feel, but it's okay. I mean, you loved him, right? You guys were together forever, so it's only natural that you'd still be hurt. It's only been a week, hasn't it?"

"Axel," Riku looked down, letting go of the red head's shirt, "that doesn't really help…."

Axel stepped back, "Sorry! I'm sorry. It's obvious that I don't think about what I say, huh?"

Riku smiled up at him, "It's okay, Axel. Let's go to the café, okay?"

Axel kissed his cheek softly and led Riku down the street to the café. The silver haired teen sat at a booth and waited for Axel to bring their snacks and drinks. The red head sat across from him and set a cup of warm hot chocolate across from Riku. Axel smiled, watching the other closely.

"You really like hot chocolate, huh?" he asked.

Riku nodded, "Yeah, it makes me warm on cool days like this."

"I know something else that could make you warm," Axel grinned at his boyfriend.

Riku blushed bright crimson, "Axel!"

"Yes, lovey?" he asked, still grinning.

Riku ignored him, finishing his hot chocolate. Axel pouted slightly, brushing his hand over Riku's leg under the table. The silver haired teen jumped slightly and glared at the red head. Axel held his hands up, feigning innocence, and smiled at Riku. He drank the rest of his chai tea latte and looked at the digital clock on his phone. _It's only four. What else could we do?_ Riku looked at Axel with a small smile on his lips; the red head returned said smile and kissed the other's hand softly. A waitress brought over two chocolate filled croissants, setting the plates in front of the two teens. She smiled at Axel and left after the red head smiled back. Riku watched her leave, confused and slightly jealous. He looked back at Axel, who had a mouthful of croissant.

The red head grinned, "That's Val; I work with her on the weekends."

Riku nodded, not caring enough to answer. He was feeling really jealous and didn't understand why. _He just smiled at her. He smiles at everyone, so it's not a big deal. Calm down, Riku! _He kept repeating these things in his head until he felt a hand on his knee. Riku's pale, wide eyes met Axel's emerald irises. The red head smiled at him, and Riku felt himself melting. _His smile is so gorgeous._ The silver haired teen couldn't help but smile as Axel kissed his hand again. _Nothing to worry about, he loves me, right? _Axel left a tip on the table and paid the bill, leading Riku back out onto the streets. They walked in silence, hand in hand, until Axel spoke up. Riku didn't even realize the red head had spoken; he was too far gone in his own thoughts. Riku stopped and looked back at Axel, who had stopped a few paces before him.

"Axel?" he asked quietly.

The red head looked at him, "Are you okay, Riku?"

"Yeah, why?" Riku tilted his head slightly.

"I've been talking for the last ten minutes, and you haven't responded to or said anything."

RIku paled, "I'm sorry! I was just thinking about something. I'm really sorry, Axel. What did you ask me?"

"I wanted to know which club you want to go to. We've been walking aimlessly for a little over an hour, so it's getting close to seven."

Riku shrugged, "I don't really go clubbing too often. You pick some place."

"We'll go to Jade. It'll be fun for you," Axel smiled as Riku nodded.

They both started walking again, Riku tightening his hold on Axel's hand. The red head led his boyfriend through the slight crowd of people at the door and right past the bouncer, waving at the big man. Riku looked between the two, remembering who Axel is and laughed to himself. Axel led him to the bar and took a seat next to Riku on a stool. The red head ordered himself a drink and looked back at Riku. _Cloud would have my head if I got him drunk. _He smiled and ordered Riku a cherry lime sprite. The silver haired teen sipped his drink carefully, not tasting any alcohol. He smiled up at Axel who kissed him softly and smiled back. Axel had five shots and three more cups before Riku was done with his sprite. After they finished their drinks, Axel took Riku's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms around the shorter teen's waist, pulling Riku against him. Riku blushed, biting his lip, and linked his arms around Axel's neck.

"Have you ever been clubbing?" Axel practically shouted in Riku's ear.

Riku nodded, "I went with Sora once, and Sa-"

Riku stopped mid-sentence, looking down slightly. Axel tilted his chin upwards, looking into pale eyes. The silver haired teen smiled at him, though he knew himself that it looked forced. The red head kissed his peach colored lips softly before pulling Riku tighter against his chest. The shorter teen gasped at the contact, biting his lip. Axel grinned slightly moving his hips to the pulsing music. Riku loosened his arms slightly and began to dance with the red head. He closed his eyes, feeling the music, and moved his hips expertly. Axel was amazed that Riku could dance so well; he had expected the silver haired teen to be clumsy. He stepped forward slightly, putting his leg between Riku's. The shorter teen's eyes opened quickly, looking at Axel with slight fear. Riku wrapped his arms tighter around the red head's neck and closed his eyes once again. Axel didn't notice the look Riku gave him before the silver haired teen hid his face in the red head's shoulder. Riku was slightly nervous; he couldn't explain the feeling, but he was getting more nervous with every feather-light touch he felt from Axel. Axel leaned down and kissed the shorter teen softly, trailing kisses along his jaw and down his neck. The red head continued to move with RIku as he sucked on the younger's collarbone. Riku moaned softly, leaning his head back as Axel marked him. Riku put his hands to Axel's chest, pushing the other away softly. The red head looked at him, tilting his head with a slight grin. Axel knew exactly was he was doing to Riku, and he enjoyed it. He leaned forward, pulling Riku to him again, and licked the shell of the other's ear. Riku moaned again, closing his eyes; he knew he was losing it because of Axel's touch, knew Axel was aroused the same as him and was scared of where this would lead. Axel grabbed Riku's arm and carelessly pulled him through the crowd and outside. The silver haired teen was flushed and panting slightly; the red head grinned and kissed him one more time before leading the younger teen down the sidewalk.

Riku bit his lip, "Where are we going?"

"Your place," Axel answered quickly.

Riku laced their fingers together and stayed quiet the entire walk, almost run, back to his house. Once they were inside, Axel took his shoes off quickly and slowly walked to Riku's bedroom. The silver haired teen followed him closely, feeling the nervousness build up again. As soon as he stepped though his door, Axel had him pinned against the wall. The red head closed and lock Riku's door as he led the shorter teen to the bed. Axel softly pushed Riku down, making him sprawl out on his bed. Riku bit his lip, turning dark crimson, and looked up at Axel. The red head crawled over him, gently nipping at the other teen's bottom lip. Riku whimpered and Axel grinned; the red head ran his hand up under Riku's shirt, tugging the material over the other's head. Riku gasped, sitting up slightly; he looked at Axel slightly wide eyed. Axel kissed down his stomach, smiling at the responses he received. Riku squirmed under the red head's touch, gasping every so often when Axel nibbled a sensitive spot. The red head sat up on his heels between Riku's thin legs and pulled his jacket and shirt off. Riku's breath hitched as he gazed at Axel's lean chest. Axel grinned at him, kissing him slowly and passionately; the red head licked along Riku's bottom lip and was quickly granted entrance to the other's mouth. The silver haired teen whimpered when Axel pulled away, disappointed at the loss of contact. Axel ran his hands down the other's pale chest, stopping at Riku's pants. Riku sat up slightly, leaning on his elbows, and watched Axel. The red head easily undid the button on Riku's jeans and slid the zipper down. Riku panicked slightly, his eyes widening. Axel pushed him back down onto the bed, pulling the white jeans off Riku's pale legs. Axel moved to hold Riku's hands above his head, and the younger teen started to struggle against the hold.

"Axel," he whispered, "what are you doing?"

The red head smiled at him and kissed Riku's cheek as he trailed his free hand down to the other's boxers.

Riku squirmed more, his panic showing on his face, "Axel, stop! I don't want this!"

The red head continued touching every piece of exposed skin he could reach with one hand, and Riku continued to struggle against the hold on his arms.

Riku freed his arms and shoved Axel off of him, causing the older teen to fall off the bed, "I said no! I told you to stop…."

Axel rubbed his head, having hit it on the floor, and looked up at Riku. The silver haired teen was sitting up on his knees, legs still spread slightly and tears pricking his pale blue eyes. Axel felt his heart break as he realized what he had been doing. He knelt on the bed in front of Riku, touching the other's knee softly. Riku back away from him, fear evident in his vibrant eyes. Axel opened his mouth to say something, but Riku jumped up and scrambled to his bathroom. He closed and locked the door instantly and slid to the floor as his tears began falling.

Axel knocked on the door, "Riku? Are you okay?"

Riku was silent for what felt like eternity to the red head but finally whispered, "Go away…."

"What?" Axel didn't understand.

"I said go away! Leave, get out of my room, get out of the apartment! I hope Cloud comes home and throws you out! I don't want to see you, just go away!" the sadness showing through every word Riku spoke.

Axel frowned stepping away from the door. He grabbed his shirt and jacket, putting them back on, and whispered to Riku, "I'm sorry, lovey, I didn't mean to hurt you. I got carried away. I put my number in your phone, and I have yours. I'm sorry, Riku, I'll leave."

Riku sat on the other side of the door with his face hidden in his arms, tears falling quickly down his cheeks; he was unresponsive to Axel, not wanting the red head to here him cry like this. Axel frowned and left the room, closing Riku's door softly, and walked to the door. He was slipping his black Converse on when the front door was suddenly opened. The red head tied his shoe and looked up to see a very angry blonde looking down at him. Leon had his arm around Cloud's thin waist, preventing the blonde from attacking Axel again. Despite what he had told Riku earlier, Cloud would never be nice to Axel.

The red head stood up and bowed his head slightly, "Don't worry about throwing me out. I'm already leaving."

Cloud and Leon let him walk past, looking at each other confused. Leon watched as Axel walked down the stairway with his shoulders slumped and hands in the coat pockets.

He looked at Cloud after walking inside, "Did he have your clothes on?"

* * *

**Note: I love chai tea lattes from Starbucks; that is the only thing I will buy from them, hence the reason Axel always buys them from the cafe. Also, I want the Samsung Messager 2; it is so amazing! The comment about the phone is pretty pointless to the story, but I still want it haha. **

**This chapter is pretty darn long. I have to say, though, I am proud of it. I'm not so happy with some parts, but that is okay. Again, I am really sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I've been really busy, even though I am out of school for the summer. Yes, I do indeed have a life! ^^'' Well, I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, and I always appreciate the reviews! I couldn't help ending with Leon's comment to maybe lighten the situation a little bit. The next chapter will be a tad bit bumpy for our lovely couple for various reasons. Who is this person Riku was about to mention when Axel asked him about clubbing? Hm, S-A-? I will give you a virtual high five if you PM me with a correct guess hehe. By the way, the number of question marks up there has nothing to do with the remaining letters. **

**I promise to update soon!**

**- GD**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait on this chapter! I have been in Australia for the past few weeks on a trip. I was so busy the entire time! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter; it's been rewritten a lot! Again, I'm very sorry for the long wait! Ah, I almost forgot! I'm writing a Vampire Knight story with xxxBetaErrorxxx, who is very amazing. I'll let you guys know the title and everything when we get there. It is going to be an awesome story, so you should keep an eye out and read it! Oh, by the way, I got my Samsung Messager II hehe.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts. **

* * *

Axel slid his phone open, hoping to find a message. Once again, he was left disappointed, only seeing the picture of him and his older brother Reno. Axel sighed and ran a hand through his fiery hair as he waited at the bus stop. He leaned against the slim pole, shoving his phone back into the pocket of his jeans. He stared off, thinking about what had happened with Riku. He jumped slightly when he felt a slim hand on his shoulder and looked over; Roxas stood there smiling at him. Axel looked at him and rolled his eyes.

Roxas frowned, "Well, someone's certainly grumpy this evening."

Axel scoffed, "Trust me, you would be too if you fucked up as bad as I have."

"Huh?" questioned Roxas.

"I fucked up big time, Roxas, and you're going to want to kill me for it," the red head replied.

Roxas thought for a minute and then shouted, "What did you do to Riku?"

"Look," Axel said, "I need a place to stay tonight. Let me stay with you and your brother, then I'll tell you what happened between me and Riku."

Roxas looked up at him confused, "Why can't you stay-…."

Roxas stopped when the realization hit him: Saix is back in town. Axel grinned sadly and looked at his friend. Roxas nodded to him and turned to walk away, Axel following behind him.

"Thanks, Roxas, you're a great friend."

Roxas smiled, "Don't thank me yet. Marluxia won't be too happy about this. Remember what happened last time you stayed over? You broke one of his vases, killing one of his plants!"

Axel shuddered at the memory; Marluxia had been depressed for weeks and took his anger out on the red head in many ways. Roxas grinned at him, linking his hands behind his head. They walked back to Roxas's in silence, neither minding the quiet. When they reached the apartment, Roxas quietly opened the door, and both boys took of their shoes. Axel stepped through and into the living room, taking a seat on the plush sofa. Roxas went to the kitchen and grabbed two sodas. He sat next to Axel on the sofa, handed him his soda and stared at him.

"Are you going to tell me what happened now?" he asked softly.

Axel looked at him with a frown, "I fucked up, simple as that. Riku and I were in his room and things got heated. I guess I freaked him out, I don't know."

Roxas smiled slightly as he watched his friend run a hand through his hair, "Don't worry, I'll help you fix this!"

"Wait," Axel stared at him, "you're not mad at me?"

Roxas shook his head, "Nope. It's really not even your fault actually. Riku has trust issues because of some things that happened in his past."

"What? I…didn't know. What happened?" he watched Roxas as he shifted slightly.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you…. I mean, it's Riku's business, you know?"

Axel nodded, completely understanding since he wouldn't want Roxas spilling his secret everywhere either. The red head stared down into his lap, chewing on his bottom lip and trying to find something else to say.

"He was in a bad relationship before Sora," Roxas spoke up.

Axel looked over at him, "You don't have to tell me, Roxas. I under-"

"I think you should know," the blonde interrupted and continued. "Riku was abused in his first relationship, in every way you can imagine. He was beat, physically taken against his will, degraded and everything else you're thinking. He's got a lot of scars because of it, mental and physical. He went through a time when he was really depressed and tried to take his own life to get away from it. Cloud beat the hell of the guy, and it ended. He then found Sora, who got him out of the bad place he had been stuck in. You've got to understand that Riku's still hurting because of my stupid ass cousin. Sora had cared for him for so long then just ended everything and went crawling to Kairi. Riku's only true love betrayed him. So yeah, he's got some issues to deal with, but he really likes you Axel. I don't want you guys to fuck it up because I know you really like him too. Don't even try to deny anything; the way you look at him in school is crazy. You love him." Roxas looked pointedly at his friend.

Axel looked at the blonde, no words coming to mind for him to say. He just gave Roxas a quick nod and ran a hand through his hair. Axel looked down slightly, his cheek pink; Roxas grinned slightly and tugged on Axel's sleeve. Axel looked up at his friend, who was now standing, with a questioning look.

"You can stay the night here, but we'll have to fix this tomorrow! You guys really like each other, and we can't really do our drama assignment if you guys are fighting," Roxas smiled over his shoulder as he grabbed a blanket and pillow from the closet for Axel.

Axel smiled slightly, "Thanks, Roxas. I just hope he doesn't hit me or something."

Roxas laughed, "I think you deserve to be hit, but I'm sure Riku won't. He's just too nice."

"Yeah, he's a great person," Axel smiled and looked down at his phone. Riku still hadn't texted him.

"Well," said Roxas, "let's go be productive and work on the drama assignment! We'll worry about Riku tomorrow."

Axel nodded and both boys went into the blonde's room to practice lines and actions.

* * *

Riku woke up the next morning with a frown on his face. He looked at his alarm clock and grudgingly got out of bed; he didn't get much sleep through the night, so he was exhausted. Riku took a quick shower and got dressed; he wore fitting black jeans and a blue long sleeve shirt with a pullover over it. The silver haired teen then went out to the kitchen and grabbed a banana nut muffin, not really hungry. He looked around for his brother, noticing that Leon was still asleep on the couch. Riku yawned and slipped his shoes on before walking out the door. He had left a note for Cloud that read: Going to school, really I am. I have my cell phone so don't worry about me. Okay? I have rehearsal after school today, so I'll get home after seven. I'll come with Roxas. I promise I'll be okay so don't worry big bro'! Love Riku.

Riku yawned again as he reached the stairs down to the ground floor. He froze when he heard a very familiar voice, now fully awake.

"Hey, Riku. Looks like someone is sleepy today."

Riku turned slightly to see a taller teen with shoulder length blue tinted hair and an X shaped scar across the bridge of his nose. Riku bit his lip, trying to stay calm, and looked at Saix with a weak glare.

"What do you want?"

"Ooo, angry much? I can't come see my ex without being questioned? I heard you broke up with Sora and wanted to see how you were holding up," Saix grinned.

Riku tensed and started walking down the stairs again, "I'm going to school. Leave me the hell alone."

Saix raised an eyebrow, "Hey! I'm not done talking to you yet." He grabbed Riku's shoulder, forcing him backwards slightly.

Riku looked back at him with wide eyes and pulled away quickly; his momentum sent him tumbling forward down the stairs. Riku came to a stop on the landing before the next set of stairs. He sat up slowly, wincing and touching his head. He could feel the blood dripping down his face and frowned; he could also feel the bones in his right wrist crunch when he moved his arm. He stood up slowly and looked up the stairs; Saix hadn't moved, so Riku took the opportunity to run. He ran through the building and down the sidewalk, continuing until he reached the school. Saix grinned slightly and watched as Riku ran in fear.

* * *

Roxas saw Riku walk through the school doors and run to the bathroom; he was holding his wrist tightly and had blood on his face. The blonde followed him to the bathroom, full of worry, and watched for a few seconds as Riku tried to clean the blood off his temple. Roxas reached up with a handkerchief and set it softly to Riku's head; the silver haired teen looked at him with wide eyes. Roxas smiled softly at his friend and wet the handkerchief, wiping away the remaining blood. He looked down at Riku's wrist and noticed how it was bruising quickly and frowned.

"What happened, Riku?" he asked softly.

The silver haired teen looked down and whispered, "Nothing."

Roxas frowned, "Don't lie to me. Did Axel do this?"

"No!" Riku shouted. "Axel would never…never mind. Saix paid me a visit this morning. I didn't even know he was back in town, Roxas! We were talking, I turned to leave and suddenly I was falling down the stairs at the apartment. He was waiting outside the door. He knows where I fucking live! Shit, I'm dead. Cloud's going to freak if he sees this and-"

"Riku," the blonde interrupted, "it's okay. You'll be okay. I'll get a wrap from the nurse for your wrist. I think it's just a bad sprain maybe a slight fracture. I mean, you'd be screaming if it was broken, right? I'll protect you from Saix. You know Cloud and Leon will too." Roxas smiled at him, resting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

Riku nodded, "I know. Thanks."

"Axel would protect you too," Roxas said pointedly. "He really cares for you."

Riku tensed and looked down with a frown. He bit his lip and looked back at Roxas, opening his mouth to say something but stopped short when the bathroom door swung open. Both teens had to turn to see who had come in.

Axel smiled slightly and waved stiffly when he noticed Riku and Roxas. He frowned at the blonde, who understood his position at the moment, and turned to leave the bathroom. He stopped when he caught sight of the bruise on Riku's wrist and the slightly swollen area on his temple. Axel's eyes widened slightly and he reached for the silver haired teen.

"Riku," he asked, "what happened to you?"

Riku flinched slightly and took a step away from the red head. Axel frowned and glanced at Roxas before taking his hand back and leaving the bathroom. He turned once he was in the hallway and slammed his fist into a nearby locker, denting it slightly. Axel smiled sadly and continued on his way to class.

* * *

Roxas sat next to Riku in the nurse's office; the blonde practically dragged his friend there so he could get fixed up. Roxas looked over at Riku and frowned at the sadness he saw written all over his friend's face. Riku stared at his bruised wrist, trying his best to keep his mind off of a certain red head. Riku was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the nurse was standing in front of him until she touched his wrist, making him whimper slightly.

The nurse smiled, "Well, at least I know it's not broken. I'll wrap it for you, okay Riku?"

Riku nodded slightly and looked over at Roxas. The blonde smiled at him caringly and put a hand on Riku's shoulder. The silver haired boy looked up at the pretty blonde nurse as she finished wrapping his wrist and smiled at her.

"You should be able to write decently. If it hurts too much you'll need to take a break for a while. I'll give you a sling for when you're resting it, and I'll write a note for you to show your teachers so they know. Okay?"

Riku looked up at her again, "Yeah, thanks Miss Larxene. Oh, um…could you maybe not call Cloud this time?" Riku smiled sheepishly.

The nurse sighed as she finished cleaning the small cut on Riku's head, "You know I have to, Riku. If I didn't have to, trust me, I wouldn't. Your brother freaks out over every single bump and bruise you've ever gotten. He's so overprotective!" She sighed again and shook her head before smiling. "I'll call him after lunch, okay? Now, you need to tell me how this happened."

"Thanks, Miss Larxene," Riku looked over at Roxas and then answered her question. "I fell down the stairs at the apartment. That's how it happened."

She frowned at him, "I know you're clumsy, Riku, but there's no way you just "fell" down and did this. Who pushed you?"

Riku looked away and Roxas spoke up, "Saix is back in town."

Larxene's eyes widened and she looked at Riku, who was still looking away. She wrapped her arms around him in a comforting hug and kissed his newly covered cut. She pulled away and smiled before walking back to her desk. She pulled a bag of candy out of one o her drawers and held it out to Riku.

He smiled slightly and took one of the grape flavored candies, "Thanks."

She nodded, "Riku, don't worry about Saix, okay? You've got a lot of people looking out for you. I'm sure Cloud and sexy Leon will protect you." She grinned when both boys laughed.

"Your nickname for Leon always makes me laugh, Larxene," said Roxas.

Riku smiled and stood up to leave. He gave Larxene a quick hug and thank you before going to the door.

"Oh, Riku! That red head Axel came by before you stopped in and gave me this," Larxene said as she held out a small grey box to the silver haired teen.

Riku looked at the box confused and then turned to Roxas. The blonde shrugged and smiled slightly, knowing fully well what was in the box. Larxene smiled as Riku took the box and shoved it into his pocket.

"You have to open it, okay? It was so cute. He was all shy and nervous! Are you guys dating? That's a super cute couple, so much better than you and Sora!"

Roxas laughed and pushed her playfully, "Quit fangirling, Larxene, and write our passes to class!"

Larxene smiled and wrote out two quick passes, "Alright boys, have a good day. Be prepared for Cloud to come get you, Riku."

Riku nodded and both boys bowed slightly before leaving the room. Larxene smiled and closed the door behind them.

Riku ran a hand through his hair and looked at Roxas with a frown, "Axel usually stays with you, right? I'm sure he told you that we kinda…had an issue?"

"Yeah," Roxas nodded as they walked, "but you guys are great together, and he understands that you've been through some tough times."

Riku stopped and looked down, "I really like him, Roxas. Hell, I think I love him."

"I know!" chimed the blonde with a huge smile. "You have strong feelings for him, and he has the same feelings for you. You guys need to talk about this. Oh, but first, open that box!"

Riku smiled slightly and pulled the box out of his pocket, "I think you know what this is, Roxas."

The blonde shrugged, grin still on his face.

Riku undid the little bow and took the top off of the box. He gasped softly and lifted a silver colored chain out of the box. On the silver necklace was a small charm: a jeweled star encased by a moon. Riku smiled and looked in the box again, noticing a matching bracelet. Riku handed Roxas the now empty box; he hooked the necklace around his neck and slid the thin charm bracelet onto his left wrist. He brushed his fingers gently over the various star charms now adorning his small wrist. Riku smiled and looked up at Roxas, who was grinning at the silver haired teen.

"Do you like what he got you?" asked the blonde.

Riku nodded, "Yeah, I love it. There are engravings on all these little stars on the bracelet. You went with him right? So why are there no moons on the bracelet if they go together?"

"Axel has the matching bracelet," Roxas answered. "He picked out the set, for a really good reason, and got all those engravings done specifically for you."

Riku looked up at him, "Really? Just for me?"

"Duh! He really cares for you, or did you not hear when I said that?" answered Roxas.

Riku broke out into a huge smile, "I can't believe he did this just for me. No one has ever cared enough…well, besides you and Cloud, you know?"

Roxas smiled, "We've been in the nurse's office all morning, so it's almost time for lunch. Let's go sit in the courtyard and wait for Axel, okay?"

"Ah," Riku bit his lip lightly, "yeah, okay. You're right, I do think I love him, and I need to talk to him."

Roxas grinned and put his arm around Riku's shoulder, "Alright! Now let's go, Riku!"

* * *

Riku sat nervously at a table outside the cafeteria in the courtyard. Lunch had just started, and Riku was waiting for Roxas to come back with Axel. Riku glanced around and caught sight of fiery red hair; he smiled slightly as he watched the red head walk over to the table. Roxas took a seat next to Riku as Axel stood awkwardly. The red head smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously, the charm bracelet falling down his arm. Riku looked up at him, biting his lip softly.

Roxas rolled his eyes, "Sit down, idiot!"

Axel glared at him slightly and sat, smiling softly at Riku, "Hey."

"Hey," Riku said. "Thanks for the gift. It's really awesome."

"You like it?" the red head asked. "I'm glad. I really never thought about what to get you before, but I think it fits."

"I love it, Axel. It's perfect," Riku smiled. "Roxas said you had a reason for picking the set out?"

Axel smiled, "Yeah. You see the star inside the moon? You're the star, and I'm the moon." He held up his arm to show the bracelet. "The moon encases the star, and it shows that I won't ever let you go. That star can't escape the moon, and I won't let you get away from me because I…I love you, Riku."

"You…" Riku stared at Axel with a blush and wide eyes, "you love me? Axel…I love you too."

Axel smiled and leaned across the table to place a soft kiss on the silver haired teen's lips. Riku smiled against Axel's lips and pulled away slowly. Axel grinned at him and stood up, holding his hand out. Riku smiled and stood up, lacing his fingers with Axel's; he kept his right arm pressed against his chest in the sling. Axel kissed him again, ignoring the stares it brought from the students around them.

Roxas howled and yelled, "Get a room you two! Geez, do you really have to do this at school?"

Axel rolled his eyes and grinned when he pulled away from the shorter teen, loving the blush that crept over Riku's pale cheeks. Riku smiled at Roxas as Axel dragged him off and into the hallway. Riku was about to question the red head when he felt lips pressed to his again. Riku whimpered softly, leaning up against Axel as he was pressed to a nearby locker. Axel smirked against Riku's lips and set his hands on the shorter teen's hips. Riku pushed Axel back gently, panting softly and blushing.

"Axel," he whispered, "we're at school…."

Axel kissed him softly, lovingly, and smiled, "Yeah, yeah. So, are you gonna tell me what happened to you?" Axel lifted Riku's right arm gently and touched his forehead, brushing silver strands away from the bandages.

Riku looked down slightly, biting his lip, "Axel…." He took a breath and grabbed Axel's hand, dragging the red head down the hall. "We'll talk in here, okay?"

Axel looked at the door, "The nurse's office?"

"Yup!" Riku smiled. "Larxene knows everything anyway, everything that's happened ever. She's a friend of my brother."

"Your brother?" the red head sighed. "Does she hate me too then?"

Riku smiled and opened the door, stepping through. Larxene looked up from her desk and smiled when she saw Riku. She waved him in and grinned when she noticed Axel close behind him, their hands intertwined together.

"Hey boys!" she said. "What can I do for you?"

Riku looked at Axel then back to her, "I needed a place to talk to him, and you know everything. I figured here would be a good place, and you can be my support."

"Of course, Riku," Larxene smiled at him and motioned for both boys to sit.

Axel sat down on one of the beds, and Riku sat across from him on Larxene's stool. She stood next to Riku with a hand on the silver haired teen's shoulder. Riku fidgeted slightly, looking anywhere but Axel's face.

"Riku, you don't have to tell me anything," he started. "I mean, Roxas already told me a bunch of things. I just don't know what happened to you this morning."

Riku looked up at him, "So you know that I was abused by my ex?"

Axel nodded with a frown, and Larxene smiled at Riku, encouraging him.

"Okay," Riku took a deep breath. "When I left for school this morning my ex was standing outside the apartment door. He wanted to talk. I didn't even know he was back in town! I tried ignoring him and just leaving, but he wouldn't let me. Next thing I know I'm falling down the stairs."

Axel looked at Riku sadly, "I'm sorry, lovely." He stood up and hugged Riku tightly, running a hand through the shorter teen's hair.

"Lovely?" asked Riku.

Axel grinned, "Yeah, that's my pet name for you."

Larxene giggled as Riku blushed and spoke up, "Axel, you've got to protect him okay? Saix is a major asshole."

Axel looked at her with wide eyes, "Did you say Saix?"

She nodded, "Yeah, he's Riku's ex."

Axel looked down and sat on the bed again, "Saix? Really? Ah, shit."

"Do you know him?" Riku asked, now standing in front of the red head.

Axel nodded, running a hand through his hair, "Yeah, and he'll definitely kill me if he finds out I'm with you."

"So," Riku looked down slightly, his eyes blurry, "does that mean you're gonna leave me?"

"What?" Axel stood up and hugged the teen in front of him. "Are you insane? I just told you I love you, and you said it back! I wouldn't leave you even if Saix tried to kill me again."

Riku nodded and smiled at Axel, leaning his head on the red head's shoulder. Larxene smiled and patted the silver haired teen on the shoulder. Riku and Axel both looked up at her, but Larxene turned when she heard a knock on the door. She turned the knob and stepped backwards with slightly wide eyes. Both of the other boys stood behind her, and Riku's grip on Axel's hand tightened. Axel smiled at him and glared at the person standing in the door.

"Hey, is that any way to welcome back your buddy, Axel?" Saix said as he stepped through the door.

Axel wrapped his arm around Riku's thin waist and pulled the other teen closer to him. Axel's glare never faded as Saix continued to grin. Riku looked down, holding his injured wrist against his chest, and tried his best to stop shaking. Axel kissed the silver haired teen's cheek softly and looked at the tall teen now standing in front of him.

"What the hell do you want, Saix? Don't you think you've done enough damage today?" Axel glanced at Riku.

Saix grinned, "I came to see if I'd run into Cloud. I know the blonde will be furious when he sees his precious baby brother's arm."

Everyone turned to face the door when they heard someone clear their throat. Riku looked up to see Cloud being held tightly around the waist by Leon, preventing the blonde from attacking Saix. Cloud's glare faded when he saw Riku leaning against Axel. Leon let him go, and Cloud hugged his brother tightly.

"You okay? Larxene said nothing's broken, so you should heal quickly," Cloud smiled.

Riku nodded with a slight smile and looked up at Axel, who was now standing extremely tense next to Leon. Cloud followed his gaze and rolled his eyes at the red head. Leon looked over at Larxene, who was sitting at her desk again. His gaze traveled to Saix; he was leaning against the wall with a smirk playing across his lips. Cloud walked over with Riku to talk with Axel, and Leon, frustrated, ran a hand through his hair. Saix pushed away from the wall and put a hand on Axel's shoulder, making the red head freeze and tense.

"I assume since I'm back in town you won't be at the apartment? Well, I'll just pay Roxas and Marluxia a visit then," Saix whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

Axel turned and swung at the taller teen, "Leave them the fuck alone!"

Saix caught Axel's hand and yanked the red head forward, making him crash into the wall, "Tsk tsk, Axel. You know you can't hit me. I'll do as I please." With that said, Saix walked out of the room, leaving Axel on the floor.

Riku's eyes widened and he moved to help the red head. Axel smiled sadly and shook his head, staying on the floor. Riku frowned and sat down next to him, leaning his head on Axel's shoulder.

Leon looked at Cloud with a frown, "We're going to have to watch out for them, and I do mean both of them. I know you hate Axel, but Saix obviously after him too."

* * *

**Yay chapter six is done! I hope you all enjoyed it. School starts soon for me, so I don't know how often I'll be updating; I promise to try and keep up with this story! Reviews always make me happy, so go ahead and click that button. Thank you for reading! :]**

**- GD**


End file.
